Luke's Dream
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Takes place in 413. AU JavaJunkie. No Jason and we kiss Nicole Bye bye.


**A/N: Just a short story to tide you over while I finish Who You'd Be Today. This Story takes place during Nag Hamdi, after Lorelai leaves Luke to rest on her couch. AU, JavaJunkie. Hate Nicole, no Jason! Enjoy ladies!**

* * *

Luke had fallen asleep on her couch. He hated that she saw him in that drunken state. He hoped to make it up to her later. His hand stung from where he had cut it on her window. Shaking himself awake he looked down and laughed at his "handful of Barbie." 

Shaking himself awake he looked around the room. He felt so comfortable in her house. There wasn't a spot in that house that he hadn't fixed or put together for the Gilmore Girls. As he looked around the house seemed to transform around him. New pictures appeared on the walls and mantel. One was of him and her outside a rose covered church. He looked down at his left hand and saw the silver ring on his left hand. Pulling it off he read the engraving. "To the love of my life, Love Lorelai."

"Woah," Luke gasped.

"Daddy!" sheriked a little girl's voice. Suddenly Luke was tackeled into by a little girl about five years old. "Daddy, Andy's being mean to me! He's throwing rubber snakes at me!"

"I am not!" retorted a boy's voice. "Sarah's lying!"

Luke was bewildered. He had to be dreaming. Then a familar voice caught his hearing. "Luke? Andy? Sarah?"

"Mommy!" Sarah exclaimed running to the entry way.

Lorelai entered the house looking just as beautiful as she was that day. Nothing about her had changed.

"Hello beautiful," Luke found himself saying, greeting her with a kiss. A kiss! He kissed Lorelai Gilmore. Now he was sure it had to be a dream.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"Rory! Oh my God!"

Rory appeared in the room. She was older, her hair was longer and she was carrying a duffle bag. What surprised him most was that Rory called him Dad. The family gathered into the living room. Rory passed out gifts from her latest trip. Lorelai leaned over to kiss Luke. There was so much passion and love in that kiss that he bolted awake.

"Luke? Luke? I'm back and I got you a boy's bandage, you know with dinosaurs and rocket ships. I know you don't drink coffee but I thought you could use it to combat the beer in your system."

Luke shook himself awake. He looked around the house. Things had gone back to normal. All was right in the world but Luke was conflicted. He stared up at Lorelai.

"But I like the Barbie ones," he replied.

"Well you certainly look better," Lorelai commented. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Luke had not been able to pry his eyes away from hers quite yet. The kiss they had shared in his dream still lingered on his lips. He stood and moved closer to her. He loved her, he wanted to be with her. He wanted the engraving on the now missing silver ring to be true. In the back of his mind a name screamed at him.

"Lorelai do you remember that night you came into the diner all upset about Christopher and his girlfriend? The night you told me your name was Mimi so I wouldn't kick you out?"

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"You said you wanted the whole package. Could you, could you see yourself with me? Having the whole package, with me?"

"Luke? Where is this coming from?" she puzzled.

"Just answer the question," Luke said. "Please."

"You're asking me if I coud see myself having the whole package, the Dan Quayle, matching jogging suits, growing old together, whole package with you? Would it freak you out if I said...yes?"

"No it wouldn't," he took her hand in his. "Because I can. I can see myself growing old with you, having a child with you. I love you."

He pulled her to him, kissing her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close to him. Never wanting to let go. He wanted to be there with her when the Inn opened. He wanted to be the one beside her when Rory graduated from Yale. He wanted to be with her in the long winter nights when she would stupidly break the window causing the entire house to freeze. He wanted to be with her.

"Luke," she whispered, pulling away. "You're married."

He had hoped she would have forgotten that small problem. Hell he wanted to forget about her. He liked being with Nicole but he loved being with Lorelai. When he married Nicole it was Lorelai's face that he saw when he said 'I do'. It was wrong and he knew it. He turned away from Lorelai, the guilt that he felt covering him. He wasn't being fair to either woman. He loved Lorelai and he wanted that dream to come true. He wanted the whole package with Lorelai more than anything.

"Luke? Talk to me," Lorelai whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment. It was as if she was trying to figure out what it was that she was feeling. "Yes. I do," she answered softly. "More than anyone. Well Rory, but will you take a tie for first?"

They smiled at each other. Hers a small, shy childlike smile full of promise. While his was a grin that she had never seen before. He gathered her into his arms again, placing a meaningful kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go take care of something then. I'll call you later." He squeezed her hand. "I love you Lorelai."

He left her house and arrived at his apartment to find no one there. _Thank God _he thought. He picked up his phone and dialed in a number that soon he would never have to call ever again. Two rings later she picked up the phone.

"Nicole Leahy," she answered.

"Nicole, it's Luke. We need to talk."

Twenty minutes later Caesar saw her car pull up in front of the diner. She wandered into the restaraunt and to the stairs leading up to HIS place. She knocked on the door and he solemnly answered the door. They now sat across from each other at the table not speaking. A manila envelope sat between them.

"So that's it then? You don't want to try anymore. Not like you've ever really tried," she snapped. "I thought we were happy."

"You may have been but I can't do this anymore. I don't love you Nicole. I don't think I ever did. Look, I've already signed the papers."

"It's Lorelai, isn't it. She talked you into this. She's hated me since the beginning. She was tired of sharing you, wasn't she?"

"This has nothing to do with Lorelai. We should have done this a long time ago."

"Fine."

She pulled out the papers and with a flick of her wrist she signed away her life with Lucas Danes. She stuck them back in and stood up.

"I'll file these on Monday. Have a nice life Luke."

When she arrived downstairs she found Lorelai sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee.

"He's all yours now," Nicole snapped and fled from the diner. The slamming door caused several people to jump. The squealing tires sent a message to the town of Stars Hollow that she would never be back. He watched from his apartment window as she drove away. He went downstairs and saw Lorelai sitting there in a nice brown dress.

"You look nice," he said grasping her hand.

"Charity event with the Gilmores. I need peasent food before going or I'll starve. So I'm assuming that you and Nicole are over based on the nasty glare I got and by the way she peeled out of here."

Four years later, he stood next to her in a hospital gown, holding her hand and listening to her call him everything from a dirty man whore to worse. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, Mrs. Danes, one more push and it'll all be over," the doctor said.

"I hate you, you evil coffee man," she whined.

"One more and then you can have all the coffee you want," Luke coached.

Lorelai grunted and soon a baby's cry could be heard. Lorelai leaned back and breathed heavily. Luke squeezed her hand and kissed her sweaty forehaed again.

"Congratualtions, it's a boy."

"Andrew Lucas Danes," they said together.

The start of his dream was coming true. He looked down at the silver ring and remember what was engraved on it. "To the love of my life, Love Lorelai." Her daughter had become their daughter and things were turning out perfectly. Just as it should be.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one shot to tide you guys over while I'm working on Collide. The next chapter is going to be huge. It covers so much. Anyway must rant about last night. Luke was being such an ass! And then he said it. I was so happy that I had to work and was taping it because when he said that I about died. I ran into my sister's room and drug her out to have her hear it so I knew I wasn't dreaming. I think I watched that scene at least seven times last night and again like 20 today. **

**Ok rant over. Anyway the pretty purple button is calling you!**


End file.
